When hunters, hikers, or others seek to provide landmarks in the woods, they sometimes use a conventional marker. The conventional marker is a tack that is stuck into trees. The tack has a reflective coating or tape over the head of the tack. However, the tack is difficult to locate during the daytime because the reflective tape or coating is not bright enough. Even at night, the size of the reflective portion of the tack causes the tack to be difficult to locate.
The prior art reflective tack is extremely difficult to remove from trees. Therefore, people tend to leave the tacks in the trees resulting in rusting of the tacks. Since the tacks tend to not be reusable, the reflective tacks are not cost efficient since the user of the tacks has to continually purchase new tacks.
The rusting of tacks left in trees causes the tacks to be environmentally unsafe. The tacks are also environmentally unsafe because the reflective coating of tacks left in trees eventually peels off. Further, tacks left in trees can be a hazard at saw mills.